Arrows from the Same Quiver
by anjelicorn
Summary: SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FINALE OF YJ SEASON ONE. A series of one-shots centered on the friendship of Roy Harper and Green Arrow's newest protégé.  AU, In Universe and personal head canons.
1. Introduction : Love

Title: Arrows from the Same Quiver  
>Summary: <em><strong>SPOILERS IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED THE FINALE OF YJ SEASON ONE<strong>_. A series of one-shots centered on the friendship of Roy Harper's clone and Green Arrow's newest protégé. (AU, In Universe and personal head canons.)  
>Pairing: Clone!Roy &amp; Artemis<br>Genre: Friendship/Romance  
>AN: I shipped Spitfire so religiously, but I also shipped a lot of other pairings. I shipped Spitfire as plain friends as well. I ship SeaArrow, SuperMartian, I don't know what the other pairings are called but basically everyonexeveryone within the team. I love em all. Except for maybe the upcoming character Rocketxanyone. I like her single. c: This whole project came up because I actually liked the idea of Arty and Roy together. Then when I found out that Roy is actually a clone, I felt tempted to write about how their relationship will change and turn for the better. After all, they are both hot-headed archers. Maybe the real Roy isn't as much of a dick as Clone!Roy, but Clone!Roy is such a passionate guy, from what I can see. He really is a good guy; I think Artemis and him would make a superb team.

**Introduction**

He apologized profusely for everything that had happened in the last few days. Artemis just couldn't come to terms with Roy not being…well, _Roy_.

She approached him one night after patrolling the streets of Star City with Green Arrow. They hadn't exactly solidified their friendship yet, but she did worry about him. He took things much too hard on himself and to be frank, she didn't see why he had to withdraw himself from everyone else. Sure, he was a clone. But like Conner, he had a life of his own as well.

Her lingering thoughts on Roy vanished as soon as he opened the door for her. He whispered her name in a coarse voice. Artemis had never seen Roy Harper's eyes up front before. She quickly decided that they were quite pleasant to look at and smiled up at him.

"We haven't exactly properly introduced ourselves yet." She exclaimed and extended a hand out towards him. "I'm Artemis."

He looked away with a grim expression on his face. She withdrew her hand. "You…haven't found yourself a new name yet?"

He scowled. "Why should I? I don't deserve it."

"Conner found himself a name."

"I'm not Conner."

"Exactly. You aren't Conner. You aren't Roy Harper either." Artemis retorted. "You're Kaldur's best friend, you became 'Red Arrow' all on your own, it was _you_ who rescued Doctor Serling Roquette from that island. _You_ were the one who assigned the team my _first_ official mission."

He had to smile at her attempt to make him feel better. It worked nicely. "I actually like being called Roy."

She grinned. "Nice to meet you, Roy."

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

They'd found childhood videotapes of the missing Roy Harper back in his harmless youth. Oliver wouldn't reveal how he got his hands on such priceless mementos. It was Artemis who delivered the box of tapes to the clone's luxurious apartment home after her weekly Friday night patrol with Green Arrow. Oliver would have gone there himself, but decided against it. He decided that Roy's clone should be alone for this type of thing.

That's why Artemis was stunned when he had invited her into his home. Even more surprising, he requested for her to stay and watch the videos with him.

"You and I haven't exactly seen the real Roy Harper before. I'd feel a lot better if someone like that were with me." He explained to her.

Artemis nodded. She was curious too.

And as they played the tapes, she could only watch Roy with an endearing expression as he observed Roy Harper's every move with an affectionate face.


	2. Light : Dark

**A/N: **Hi guys, here's an update. From now on, I'm going to be putting up the definition for each word/phrase/prompt because I want you all to know which meaning I'm using/thinking off when writing. Enjoy!

**Light**

light 1 |līt|

noun

• [ in sing. ] an expression in someone's eyes indicating a particular emotion or mood:_ a shrewd light entered his eyes_.

(A/N: This takes place after the finale. Roy decides to work with Green Arrow again along with Artemis. After trying to defeat a tough enemy, Roy has an accident and while GA tries to fight off the enemy, Artemis tries to see if Roy is ok.)

His eyes were shut, but he could see a brightness that he couldn't distinguish. It was an intensity he'd never before seen: a glowing white tunnel that got brighter and brighter as he walked forward.

Suddenly, he heard a voice. Raspy, tearful, and pain-stricken; the familiarity brought a wave of relief over him. The voice came from the end opposite of the vivid light—and it was a dark, dark place.

He decided on his gut feeling, walking in the direction of that voice; it was calling his name now, telling him not to go.

The pain came from the back of his head; then he felt the soreness in his neck, his back, shoulders, legs, and all. Then he noticed a thick wetness pooling around him. The air smelled of blood. His hearing came back to him slowly until the clarity of the voice became clear.

"_Roy!_"

He groaned, lifting his eyelids open. The first thing he saw was Artemis, wide-eyed with tears falling from her eyes and onto his cheeks. She was smiling now, in relief.

"Green Arrow!" he heard her shout. "Roy's alive! He's still alive!" her voice had cracked between each word.

He saw her tearful face again, smiling down at him. "We'll get help for you, ok Roy? Don't try to move."

Her smile emitted a brightness he couldn't distinguish.

* * *

><p><strong>Dark<strong>

**1 **(**the dark**) the absence of light in a place:_ Carolyn was sitting in the dark_ |_ he's scared of the dark_.

• nightfall:_ I'll be home before dark_.

• hidden from knowledge; mysterious:_ a dark secret_.

(A/N: A two-man freelance mission with Artemis and Roy against Cheshire and Sportsmaster)

Roy wasn't entirely sure how to react to the face Artemis had just put on. With her steely gaze and unyielding posture, Roy would have hated to be her target.

"Get off him, _now_." She warned, her arrow aimed at the woman who had pinned her partner to the ground with a dagger inching closer to his neck.

Without a word, the mysterious woman disappeared into the night, knowing full well that this time, Artemis intended to shoot.

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed this and don't forget to review! :) And if you'd like, check out my other yj drabbles fic, "Definition of a Moment" which is a series of short fics centered around the team + Roy. Look forward to the next update!


End file.
